


Day 23: Arguing

by overtaxed_emperor



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [23]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overtaxed_emperor/pseuds/overtaxed_emperor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide made a comment he shouldn’t have and now he’s cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 23: Arguing

“Is the popcorn almost ready?” Hide called from the couch. He buried himself in blankets. Outside, cold wind howled. 

“Almost,” Ken replied from the kitchen. “You do know you have to share those blankets, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Hide grumbled. 

Ken returned and placed the bowl on the coffee table. Hide unraveled some of his blankets and Ken sat next to him, wrapping the blanket around them both. Ken reached for the bowl and handed it to Hide. 

“How was your day today?” Hide asked, turning on the TV.

“It was okay. I had to go with Yomo again to restock food.” Ken leaned against Hide. “I didn’t really like that.”

“I thought you’d be used to that by now.”

“Could you get used to collecting someone’s thrown out body?”

“I guess not.” Hide put his arm around Ken’s waist, pulling him closer for warmth. “It’s freezing out. What happened to our oil again?”

“We don’t have enough money. And you like to use it all at once when we finally get some.”

“Do not,” Hide argued. 

“Do too. This month’s oil didn’t even last us a week at most,” Ken countered.

“Anyway, tonight we’re gonna marathon the movie _Alien. _It’s supposed to be really scary.” Hide pulled up Netflix and made the selection.__

__“Nice,” Ken said. “How long are we staying up?”_ _

__“Does it matter? Tomorrow's Saturday and neither of us have anything to do.”_ _

__“Right,” Ken agreed._ _

__The beginning credits of the movie played and Hide munched on his popcorn. Ken watched intently. The beginning scene showed the main characters in a darkened alley. Ken tensed as the characters walked further into the darkness, boxes and dumpsters littering their path._ _

__“Have you watched these before?” Ken asked, curling up beside Hide._ _

__“Yeah, I already know what’s gonna happen. I want to see your reaction.” Hide held Ken’s hand. “Pay attention.”_ _

__Ken whimpered as he turned toward the tv, just as a character was looking through one of the boxes. A bottle clattered to the ground and a grotesque being jumped out from behind a dumpster. Ken yelped and Hide dropped his popcorn. He laughed as Ken buried his face in the blankets._ _

__“Haha, wow! I didn’t expect you to react like that!” Hide said between bouts of laughter._ _

__“Don’t laugh at me!” Ken said, face emerging from the sheets. “That really scared me.”_ _

__“Ah, sorry. I thought you wouldn’t be that scared since you’re a ghoul. You’ve been through worse things than this.”_ _

__“Huh?” Ken said. “Even though I’m a ghoul, that doesn’t mean I can’t have a normal reaction to a scary movie.”_ _

__Ken moved off of Hide and stood up, blankets falling off of him. “Even though I’ve been tortured, been on the verge of death, had friends die before my eyes, and had my life turned upside-down doesn’t mean I can’t act like a human. I thought you would get that.”_ _

__Ken slammed the door to their room before Hide could apologize. Shivering from the sudden cold, he paused the movie and laid down, watching the door._ _

__“I didn’t mean it. I’m sorry Ken,” Hide said to himself._ _


End file.
